


The Way You Read Me [Podfic]

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, OT4, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kozume Kenma knows what he wants, and knows exactly the way to get it that will reap the most benefits.In which Kenma stabilizes his relationship with Kuroo, courts Bokuto, and underestimates Akaashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way You Read Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465713) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> i should be working on other stuff BUT I'M NOT so have this

[Mediafire Link](https://www.mediafire.com/?i86hev68881c948)


End file.
